Thoughts in the Night
by TwilightSparkle15
Summary: James watches Jessie sleep and thinks about his love for her. An unexpected twist helps them realize their love for each other. A short, fluffy Rocketshipping fanfic and my first story (squee!).


**This is a fictional storyline and did not take place in the anime, games or any other Pokemon franchise thing. I do not own Pokemon (believe me, if I did, Jessie and James would be a couple and Ash would still be traveling with Misty and Brock).**

* * *

Team Rocket was, for once, not out trying to capture Pikachu. No, it was far too late at night for that. The three most famously uncompetitive operatives of Team Rocket, Jessie, James and Meowth, were comfortable in their sleeping bags… but that wasn't to say they were all asleep. Meowth was napping soundly, his little tan chest peacefully rising and falling, and Jessie was in an equally deep sleep. James, however, was still very awake.

He looked over at his best friend, her magenta hair peacefully framing her face. During the day, it was always surrounding her in a fierce curve. At night, though, it gracefully draped over one shoulder, creating a tranquil look. Anybody who were to look at Jessie at night would never assume that she was as ferocious as she was by day.

Jessie looked so peaceful when she slept, so calm, so… beautiful. James sighed. He knew that somewhere along the line, somewhere hidden in their endless blast-offs from trying to catch Ash the twerp's Pikachu, he had developed feelings for his friend. It was no use telling her, though; he knew she would never feel the same way.

Whenever he said anything Jessie didn't appreciate, she didn't hesitate to smack him with whatever she had available, whether it was a frying pan, her paper fan or just her own hands. It didn't diminish his love for her in any way, but he knew that she couldn't feel for him the way he cared about her.

〜〜〜

"James?"

James jumped; Jessie was sitting up straight and looking at him.

"Um… how long have you been awake?"

Jessie didn't know why, but she felt a blush creep up to her cheeks at the thought of James looking at her while she slept. She turned her face so he wouldn't see.

"I don't really know." James awkwardly adjusted his position. He was blushing now too.

Suddenly, Jessie realized something with a horrible jolt. She had just woken up; she probably looked like a mess. Her hands automatically flew up to cover her face and hair. "Oh my gosh, I look terrible."

James was taken aback. How could she think that? She was always beautiful. It was impossible for her to look terrible. And before he could think, he told her just that. "Jess, you look amazing. You always do."

Jessie's blush got deeper, and she felt a sad twinge. "You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No. I'm not." James took Jessie's hand in his and gazed into her sapphire-blue eyes. "Jessica, you are beautiful and you always are. Anybody who tells you otherwise has no eye for beauty. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

They stared into each other's eyes for a few more heartbeats until Jessie whispered, "Thank you…"

James smiled at her. "I'm only telling you the truth."

Suddenly, Jessie wrapped her arms around James and touched her lips to his. James was shocked, but giddy with happiness, and returned her kiss. It was gentle at first, but it soon became more passionate, until the only beings in the world that mattered to them were each other. However, they seemed to have forgotten something…

"Hey, youse two, what's the plan for- what the MEW?!" Meowth yelped as he woke up.

Jessie and James sheepishly broke apart, blushing furiously, until Jessie yelled, "MEOWTH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" and "blasted him off again" with a ferocious kick.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?" James asked after the cat's screeched had faded.

"Oh, not really. Besides, now we can have some time to ourselves…" Jessie said, smiling a seductive grin.

James gave in- of course he would- and grasped Jessie's hand as they walked off to have their much- needed alone time.

* * *

 _So, did you like it? I know, it's shameless fluff, but read it if you like that stuff, ignore it if you don't. This is my first fanfic, so leave a comment and if you want to say something negative, please make it constructive criticism and not flames pls! OK bye ;P_


End file.
